Pajamas Fashion Advice
by girleater
Summary: Hattie gives Ella some..."fashion advice." AU, modern-day, femslash, Hattie/Ella.


_I do not own Ella Enchanted. It belongs to Gail Carson Levine. _

They were the _blandest _pair of pajamas Hattie had ever seen.

No color, no shape, and really, Hattie appreciated pajamas that consisted of more than miss-matched pieces of fabric. Ella, on the other hand, had an apparently different philosophy when it came to nightwear.

"_Gray? _Gray washes you out, Ella-dear!"

"They're _pajamas_, Hattie. Who cares what I wear to _bed_?"

Who cares? Hattie cares.

As if having to live with her _much-loathed _stepsister was bad enough, why should she have to put up with her wretched fashion sense?

"I mean, _Ella_, as long as you live with me, the least you could do is dress more…" She trailed off, tugging at a fistful of the red sheet on her bed. Ella yawned, and kicked the covers on _her _bed off her. Oh, no, they didn't share a bed. Hattie didn't like to _share anything_. Much less a bed.

"I could dress more _what_, Hattie?"

"More exciting! Elegant! I don't know! Just…_gray _pajamas, _jeans and t-shirt combinations_!" Hattie shuddered, and Ella chuckled, playing with the drawstring on her _gray _pants.

"And your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Ella was actually just a touch offended; she always felt that she had perfectly lovely hair; why did Hattie have to pick at that, too?

"It's so…you don't do a _thing _with it! Hair like yours--I bet it curls nicely."

"Hattie, there is no way in hell that I'm going to let you take a curling iron to my head."

"I would let you do it…"

"Enough fashion advice. I'm going to sleep. 'Night."

But Hattie wasn't having any of Ella's _avoidance. _

Acting _purely _on frustrated impulse, Hattie threw her covers off her, and sauntered over to Ella's bed.

"I mean, think of all the clothes that would look _so good _on you," she whispered into Ella's ear, pulling the blankets off her.

"Hattie--!"

Before Ella could react, Hattie was on top of her, straddling her hips, hands pinning her arms above her head. No way in hell she could be _that _fluid…

"Now, you have _such _pretty eyes; bright green, very nice. I would accent that with a subtle eyeliner. Mascara too, of course, but no eyeshadow; that would be overkill."

Hattie's hands trailed down Ella's arms, down her torso, her sides…her fingers slid under the waistband of her pants, and she tugged, scooting downward as she pulled off the _positively boring _pants. Once they were off, Hattie held them up, a look of utter disgust on her face.

"See? These are too big for you, and they're _gray_!" She tossed them aside with a sharp flick of her wrist, and Ella found herself _anticipating _further removal of her clothing…and this anticipation _should _have worried her, concerned her, that she _wanted _the older woman to undress her, but at that moment, Ella didn't give a fuck about repercussions.

Hattie smirked, and took Ella's hands in hers, pulling her up, and straddling her lap.

"And this shirt…" it was a baggy gray t-shirt. "Again, it's too big for you. You have…a…_nice _body. You should accent it more."

"Not everyone can be an appearance freak like _you_, Hattie."

"I was raised that way. And besides, I _love _looking good."

"So I've noticed," Ella said, tugging at the strap on Hattie's purple silk negligee. "It's…odd, though, Hattie, that you would choose to wear something so _seductive _when it's only _me _here with you?"

Hattie blushed; _furiously_, and Ella laughed, because she was _positive _that people only blushed that way in books and _fanfiction_. But no, Hattie's face was a bright red; and when she smirked, she dimpled adorably, and Ella had a sudden urge to push her off the bed for it.

"Ella-dear, you're reading into this _way _too much. I told you; I just _love _looking nice, intimate company or not."

Ella didn't buy it.

"Uh-huh…" she tugged at the strap again, but didn't have another chance at teasing, as Hattie's hands had already grasped the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. Hattie held it up, too; "It even has _holes _in it!" A flick of her wrist, and it had disappeared to the corner of the room.

"I don't _ever _want to see those on you again; not while you live here, anyway."

Ella shivered; she hadn't worn a bra that night, because she hadn't counted on being violated by her stepsister.

Hattie's perfectly arched eyebrows rose, and she cocked her head to one side; "Now, _Ella-dear_," Hattie began, her nails digging into Ella's thighs, "why would you…"

"I never wear a bra at night. This has nothing to do with you."

Hattie smirked, and casually cupped one of Ella's breasts in her hand.

"See? If only you would accent these…"

Ella sucked in a breath; she felt her face become hot. With her other hand, Hattie grasped Ella's chin, and tilted her head up--

Ella hadn't expected to kiss anyone that night, but Hattie's soft lips on hers made her head spin.

"This has nothing to do with fashion,"

"Of _course _it does," Hattie sighed, taking Ella's bottom lip between her teeth. Ella felt a rush of hot pleasure shoot through her; her panties felt damp…the room felt much too warm…

"You see," Hattie began, breaking the kiss, "your hair. Like I said, if you'd pin it up--" Hattie grabbed a fistful of Ella's hair, and lifted it, kissing her again, and brushing the waistband of Ella's panties with her fingers. Hattie's tongue slipped into Ella's mouth; then darted back out--"or, I suppose, you could leave it down…" she released Ella's hair, and smirked at her expression.

Ella was panting; breathing seemed to be so much more difficult now; as if Hattie had robbed her of all oxygen. Ella resolved, however; there was just no fucking way she was going to allow Hattie to assert _this _much control over her.

"You know, Hattie, I'm starting to think that the only reason for your picking at my clothes was so that you could see me naked."

And there was that blush again…

"_Not _true…" she heard Hattie mumble; Ella quickly pulled the straps on Hattie's negligee down, watching in fascination and anticipation as they fell down her shoulders. She slowly trailed her fingertips over Hattie's naked shoulder…and reveled in the shudder that took over her stepsister. She felt goosebumps rise on her skin…"Hattie, I think you had an ulterior motive for interrupting my sleep. Admit it…"

"Admit _what_?" Another shudder as Ella's hands pulled at the material; tugging it over her head and tossing it aside. Naked now, Hattie shivered, from cold or excitement, Ella didn't know, nor did she really care. She enjoyed seeing Hattie so completely dominated.

"You're not wearing panties…" Ella stated, smirking, and chuckling. "I never wear them at night--"

"--this has nothing to do with me? Sure it doesn't, Hattie."

Ella started to move away--go back to bed and leave Hattie humiliated and unsatisfied--

But Hattie had _other _plans.

She pushed Ella down onto the bed, and crushed her lips against hers, hands gripping the younger girl's wrists, nails digging into the flesh.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Ella gasped out, spreading her legs on instinct, and wrapping them around Hattie's waist.

"You've caught me," Hattie breathed into Ella's mouth, biting her bottom lip before trailing violent kisses down Ella's neck; she sank her teeth into the thumping pulse point, and sucked _hard_, fixed with the idea of leaving a _very _noticeable mark. Ella groaned, whimpered, and arched her back, breath reduced to a steady rhythm of gasps.

"I _really _hate you," Hattie chuckled, sitting up, she smirked wickedly as she glanced at the apex between Ella's thighs.

"Do you need _me, _Ella-dear? For _more than fashion advice_?" Ella bucked her hips; Hattie brushed her fingers over Ella's clit, and the moan that escaped Ella's throat was _oh-so satisfying…_Another experimental brush of her fingers, and Ella's back arched off the bed; she groaned, and panted, more erratically than ever before.

"Hattie, _oh, fuck_…" Raising an eyebrow, Hattie pressed her fingers against Ella's moist opening, sighing in pleasure when the liquid result of her arousal dampened her skin.

"Mm, Ella.."

Hattie had to close her eyes, and take a deep breath to keep herself from losing control…the very sight of Ella in such a state was just…

Ella bucked her hips again, and the sudden movement caused Hattie's fingers to slip inside of Ella; two of them, and Hattie gasped when she felt…_inside _of Ella…hot, tight…wetness coated her fingers, and she had to bite her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Obviously, she could care less about the pajamas now.

Her lips found Ella's again, and her fingers began to _move_, keeping a hectic pace in time with the movement of Ella's hips.

"You should _really _consider pinning your hair up every now and then," Hattie went on, perfectly composed, despite the fact that she was finger-fucking her stepsister.

"Look…it's all in your eyes…" Hattie gasped, biting her bottom lip harshly when Ella pushed upwards suddenly, causing Hattie's fingers to slip even deeper inside of her. Ella moaned, brushing hair out of her eyes with her left hand, her right fisting the sheets beneath her, which were slowly starting to drench in sweat.

"It's hot in here," Ella suddenly gasped out, sitting up, and brushing Hattie's hand aside, forcing her fingers out of her.

"Yes, it is, I--" Ella pressed her lips to Hattie's roughly, placing her hands on her shoulders, forcing her down onto the bed, lips moving hungrily and expertly.

"Oh, Ella…I've wanted you…I've wanted _this_…since I first saw you…"

"Hattie, no more talking…no more fashion advice…let's just fuck."

"Good idea."

The breathless agreement was all Ella needed; her fingers pressed against Hattie's dripping entrance, rubbing softly…

"_Yes_…" Hattie groaned, arching her back, begging for Ella to just _slip inside of her_…

Ella obeyed; two fingers, two deft, _perfect _fingers…

Hattie closed her eyes, smirking devilishly, sighing when Ella used her free hand to fondle her breasts, leaning down to capture her lips; it was all so _wonderful and perfect_.

Suddenly Ella's lips were at her ear, breath ragged. She curled her fingers, causing Hattie to whimper and gasp, nails digging into Ella's back.

Suddenly, Ella had pulled away, her fingers haphazardly slipping out of her (so very) flustered stepsister.

"Ella…." Hattie whined, hands clenching fistfuls of the sheet beneath her.

"I said no more talking." Ella smirked, lowering her head between Hattie's thighs.

"_Oh, god, yes_."

Hattie's legs wrapped around Ella's neck, her hands clutching fistfuls of the sheets, her body slicked with sweat, her sex dripping wet and _begging _for the attention of Ella's tongue.

Ella obliged, her tongue darting out to lick Hattie's clit experimentally. The result was a high-pitched whimper and the arching of her back.

Raising her eyebrows, Ella licked again, enjoying the shudder of pleasure that shook Hattie's form. Feeling generous, Ella took Hattie's clit into her mouth, gently sucking, tongue swirling.

"_Ella_!"

Oh, but Ella wasn't going to give Hattie complete satisfaction _just _yet. She pulled away, and Hattie's legs fell from around her neck, and she groaned in frustration.

"Ella!"

"I _said __**no**__ talking_." Ella hissed, motioning for Hattie to sit up. She did so, a rather comical grimace present on her pretty face, which was shining slightly in the moonlight, as beads of sweat had formed at her brow.

Ella kissed her again, positioning herself on her knees, pulling Hattie towards her. Hattie straddled Ella's lap, kneeling as well, legs on either side of her.

"I never thought I would say it--" Ella began, hand reaching downward, pressing against Hattie's sex, causing her to gasp--"--but Hattie, you're fucking _perfect_." And in a fluid instant, Ella had slipped two fingers inside her, her free hand playing with her breasts, mouth aiding the hand.

"_Oh_!" Hattie gasped, moving against Ella's hand, eager for more friction.

Ella's fingers moved at a hectic pace, slipping in and out of Hattie easily; her tongue swirling around a pert, pink, nipple, her other hand pinching and tugging the other, eliciting more whimpers from her stepsister, who rode her hand eagerly, head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Oh, _Ella_…" her breath hitched, her body pitched forward, and a moan escaped her lips, eyes widened, walls tightened--

"Come for me, Hattie…" Ella commanded, fingers curling, tongue and hand still toying with her breasts--

--"_OH!" _

And there it was, the scream of release, and Ella felt Hattie's walls tighten around her fingers, and she moaned in spite of herself, enjoying the sensations of the older girl's submission.

Hattie groaned, falling back on the bed, panting and sweating, eyes closed, breasts heaving.

"Oh, fucking _god_, Ella…" she gasped, propping herself up on her elbows, s smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

"What about you?" She asked, eager to make Ella come for _her_…

"Humph." Ella grinned, falling back against the pillows behind her, spreading her legs--

"Why don't you come over here and give me more…_fashion advice_?"

"Well, you _do _need it…"

A/N: lol; I adore how I ended this. Funny. Anyway, R&R, please!


End file.
